mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
George kupaz
George kupaz is the human form of Bowser Koopa, before the effects of the koopa crown. He was born around 250 years ago in Toadde, in the First Mushroom Republic (now part of present day Koopa Kingdom) History He is the reincarnation of an evil alien named Shwogbukal. in 1537, and, had a son called Jerrofrey in 1539. And then the day happend. The day that he found the ring in his garden. The koopa ring. The one and only ring. He wore it, thinking it was good luck to wear it. Wearing it, he burnt his house down with fire withhis mouth. On an expedition to the Turtle Peaks, he found an anciemt crown, worn by the long forgotten Turtlr Kings for generations. Once he wore it, he was able to: *To breath fire *To jump to incredible heights *Face turns green *Body skin turns yellow *Hair turns red *Shell grows *Spikes grow on the shell *Huge red eyebrows grow *Horns grow out of head *Speaks the ancient language of the koopa *Long, spikey teeth like the sabre toothed tiger starts to grow *He becomes a lot larger. : Koopa is what George thought his surname was, in fact it was Kupaz, which sounds similar to Koopa. And bowser is the markings on the koopa ring , so his first name became Bowser. : Description * George Kupaz had dark brown hair. His face was a pale cream colour. His eyes were dark green, losing the colour as he becomes Bowser . His teeth were surprisingly white. He wore usual wealthy tudor clothes, and wore a hat with a dodo feather. He also had a slight mustache / beard. He was tall, been 2 metres. He also wore small blue spectacles below his eyes. Trivia * This transformation is similar to that as Gollum with the one ring, as well as Simon Petrikov, with Simon losing a wife/fiance as well as George. * Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Toad all know about this. * As does Kamek, who somtimes gets angry and shouts "George." * Some peole may say what about baby bowser. He was a creation by Bowser, a failed cloning attemt. * Bowser was transformed back to George for a short peirod of time when Kamek shot a spell at Peach, but Bowser leapt in the way, turining him back. * He lived in Earth's present day when the ring sent him to the future, and he didn't wear it for while. * After that the ring warped him to the drylands in the mushroom world, along with his house. * In a hidden cave type thing in Bowser's castle, George has kept his house with everything he needs when he becomes George again * George's subconsiousnes is in a labrinth in Bowser's mind, if coming out Bowser automaticialy reverting back * He has occasional lookouts at what Bowser is doing, and, even though they are part seperate minds,cannot become two seperate beings, as part of Bowser's memory will become with George, the other part of memory will belong forgotten * He could speak fluently in the Koopa language before he wore the ring, but only in his dreams. : : Category:Characters